


taste the rainbow

by pasteljaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short, nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteljaems/pseuds/pasteljaems
Summary: “You’re a pretty good kisser, no homo though.”“Jeno, we’ve been dating for like a year now.”





	taste the rainbow

“Again,” Jaemin insisted.

Jeno simply chuckled from the other end of the couch and humours him by aiming another piece of the colourful candy for his open mouth, missing yet again. While Jaemin pouts in disappointment at the failed attempt, Jeno smiles in content. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend his Sunday afternoon than with his gorgeous boyfriend and a bag of Skittles.

“Jeno,” Jaemin coos, opening his mouth to reveal the red coloured sweet sitting complacently on his tongue. “Taste the rainbow,” he wiggles his eyebrows.

Jeno is more than happy to comply, crawling along the couch to connect their lips. Jaemin instantly melts into the kiss and his fingers tangle in Jeno’s hair, tugging softly at the silky strands.

“You’re a pretty good kisser, no homo though.” Jeno mumbles against the other’s lips.

“Jeno, we’ve been dating for like a year now.”

“I know, aren’t I lucky?”

“Not as lucky as me.”                                           

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Jeno smirks at the challenge and reconnects their lips in a soft and tender kiss. His thumb caresses Jaemin’s cheek lovingly as their lips move in perfect sync, firm yet gentle.

Jeno wasn’t the most expressive person and he tended to show his love with actions rather than words. However the way Jaemin smiled up at him, eyes sparkling in content, Jeno couldn’t help but let a soft “I love you” slip from his lips.

“I love you too,” Jaemin beams, planting a soft kiss on the other’s nose and pulling him into a tight hug.

Jeno nestled his head into Jaemin’s neck and the latter chuckled at the tickling sensation. Jeno basked in the warmth of his boyfriend, peppering feather light kisses against his neck.

Jaemin sighed blissfully before his eyes snapped open in realisation.

“Jeno.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jeno murmurs against his skin.

“The skittles are all the way over there.”

“Its fine I’ve got enough sweetness right here,” Jeno teases.

“That’s cute and all but I want the skittles.”

Jeno sighs and wriggles his way out of his comfortable position to retrieve the discarded bag of candy, watching Jaemin’s eyes light up in the process.

 _The things you do for love_ , Jeno thought to himself.


End file.
